


Something rotten hiding in the shadows

by Inkiethecrow



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Murder, Necromacy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: somewhere in the darkest corners of the clans land,they say a dragon lives,the older dragons warn you. Stay away from her,she's dangerous.But what was her story....? Why is she there.and what's so dangerous about her..





	1. Forbidden knowledge.

Some of the older dragons sometimes say,that on the northern corner of the clan's land there is a dragon,a sky dancer to be exact,she was brought to the clans land as a hatchling,in a group of hatchlings on the first day of the riot of the rot. The queen sorted through them,but in the end only one of the hatchlings was exalted. The rest were permitted to stay in the clan,the sky dancers of the clan Erie thrilled to have new younge. None of the sky dancers had had any nests lately,so it had been some time since they had had any hatchlings to raise.

For if a hatchling was not exalted,it was traded to another clan for a sum of gold. What happened to the hatchling there was unknown,for three were out of the clans pas now. With four sky dancers and a bog sneak (the species population in the clan at this time was very low,only two in the entire clan. So despite not being the most social of the breeds as compared to the sky dancers,they were content to take care of the little one until she was "old enough to strike out on her own" ) . Really the queen would have been happier about this new batch if any of them had been males,the amount of male dragons in the lair as oppose to the amount of females was getting a bit low for her tastes,at least in the sky dancer population,with only one male sky dancer and many females..But this story isn't about the population issues of a clan. It's about one of these hatchlings in particular. As brook walked by each of the hatchlings,she named them.

"And you,little dear will be magpie. "

"Oh look at you,sweet thing..you can't be more then an hour old..here dear have a few snow berries,you looked famished"

"Well aren't you a pretty thing,like a little crystal..lets see you can be..how about little jewels,such a pretty name for a pretty little dragon"

"and you...."

the hatchling looks up,she had been staring at her feet the whole time,she was the second oldest of the young next to jewels. The process of naming the other hatchlings hadn't Intreasts her,she had watched the adults look over the young hatchlings and talk,deciding their names or at least throwing out possible ones before brook had come over.

"Will be Mire.."

and that was the beginning..yet mire was always a bit odd,many of the sky dancers had assumed she would get along with at least some of the other shadow dragons of the clan,yet she seemed distant. Uninterested in tricks or games,or just dragons in general..

one day,several weeks later,she was getting bigger,big enough that all of the hatchlings (with the expection of Corvid,who had indeed come to the clan within an hour of her birth,so she was indeed much too young. And clay,the little big sneak who's wings could never carry her,and she never showed any Intreast in flight anyways.) had begin the process of learning to fly,the process of flapping and hopp Not around

Magpie leapt into the air and hovered for a minute,before her wings grew too tired and she flopped onto her stomach,jewels being the oldest of them,hunched up and leapt,flapping her wings and managing a short glide across the ground,before she slid onto her glimmering stomach with a tiny gasp of delight,or maybe that was merely the air being knocked out of her.

Corvid yawned,and nestled a bit farther into the nest that she and magpie shared,the reason the two had been named such similar names,was that they not only shared a resemblance with their colors but it had seemed like the two had practically become sisters. Refusing to be separated when they had been sorted out. Yes indeed it seemed that magpie was much closer to Corvid,then she was to one of her own siblings,a little male sky dancer named blackberry who had been brought to the clan a little later then her sister had been.

Yet mire did not jump and hopp,instead she sat in the shade of a tree,only looking up occasionally to watch the hatchlings before returning to whatever she was doing,it appeared she was reading a book,flipping the pages with one paw while another held a bird,the bird was unmoving and smelled sour,likely stolen from the food stores. Mires head jerked up and twisted around,sniffing the air until her eyes locked into the gaze of a black spiral,who was watching her from a rock outcropping high above,on her right was a little fae dressed in green,on her left was. A all white coats dressed in blue,even his eyes were white.  Mire knew what they were after..

her eyes slowly lowered back down to the book.

yet she didn't care.

they were a small group of ragtag mages within the clan,consisting of the queens mate,a strange spiral named Zirra,a fae named moth,A coatl named Cobra,Oka. Another sky dancer who had rumored powers to see the future,and orie,a spiral who some day dripped lava from her mouth,really from what mire had headed,this last spiral was more like a patient,cursed to be the way she was. Not like it. By choice.

a voice whispered by the little sky dancers ear

" _Little one...that book isn't yours..._ "

Mires grip on the bird tightened

_"Such dark magic is dangerous..how did you get into my stores..without the statue noticing "_

Mire didn't reply,she contuine a to read until the spirals tail wraps around her eyes,trying to shield them from the pages..however mire had already read everything she needed to know...

 _Go play with the others...or your familiar,visit vanilla if you want books...but do not read this book,it is not for little ones to read_ " much to her discomfort,she was lifted by her head and plopped a little ways away,when she looks back,the spiral had begun to saunter away,carrying the book..

Mire felt bitterness grow in her young heart.

moth glided and landed on Zirra's horn,"New apprentice?" Zirra shook her head (causing the poor fae to lose his grip and fall off ) as she took off,flying back towards her den. Her guilds members flying in her wake..

Zirra's could feel mires burning stare on her back. 


	2. The Observers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit,holy fuck its a new chapter after ten thousand years!

Weeks turned into months,and months turned into years. The book incident wasn't the last time Mira would cause problems and soon she began to attract the eyes of several different Dragons in the clan for one reasons or another.

To survive in a clan like Silverthorn with an important role,you needed to have your wits about you,you needed to be able to reconize when something was wrong. So logically when Mire stole Zirra's book,the fact that she was even able to get her claws on it,had set off several alarms in Observers head. She was unsual even for an ice dragon,who were known for cold dispositions. But Mire was a skydancer,and skydancers no matter the flight were a very sociable breed. But Mire was different and different was bad. 

Many of the dragons that had been brought into the clan at the same time as Mire had disappeared,oh yes the bogsneaks were still present as was Magpie,another skydancer. But the others had vanished.  Observer knew somethings were afoot,yet no one else seemed worried.

"I swear,madam I told you she was evil!" The black Fae snapped as he wrote on the scroll,"Surly you see it too? She steals magical artifacts from Zirras-"He puts the Quill and Paper down to make air qoutes with his claws," 'Guilde',and Mune! How does she do it all? Somethings amiss! Yet when Mune offere to take her unde his wing and teach her magic,she refused! Saying his magic wasn't to her tastes,but they were the same flight,yes? So what other magic could there be?! Obsevrer wrote doen on the parchment furiously.

It was a blessing to be a fae in silverthorn,their hive were tunnels into the side of a cliff,the outter wall of his den was amber that sunlight could shine through,each den was big enough to dwarf some lf the smaller Memebers  of their breed in the clan. It was useful for Observer because he could write his notes about Mire and her unsual behaviors and she couldn't get to them.

The Older fae,the clan founder and former leader,bit down,ripping off the head of a dried caliper and chewing slowly,giving Observer a hard stare.

"Now youngling,I understand your fears and your logic. " Before Observer could speak,he was cut off.

"You can't go waving that information and your theories around,standing in a soap box and screaming at the top of your lungs about it,have to be selective in your circle,gather what you need in secret" 

The younger fae rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply,but he was cut off yet again,"Basless accusations eill reflect badly on you and your kin. " The elders golden eyes go cold,"And if they arent baseless. She'll probably  kill you before you can get the word out"

Observer felt cold,cold as the ice of the land that had surly birthed the topic of this discussion,"Well then..if im killed..suddenly..it'll just prove me right,won't it?"

He shifts on his feet nervously,before dipping the quill in ink and writing again.

"Now then..What book did she take that first time..?"

The third member of the group reached up and adjusted his mask

"We had a book on necromancy,not for usage,but for study."

"In case of.."

"In case of a situation I suspect we may face if we do not nip this issue in the bud" 

Observer stopped writing,eyes widening,"She cant be that mad,mad enough to try to..."

Moth stood,starching his wings,"I don't have any doubts that she is"

**Author's Note:**

> This dragons lore was inspired by the mothers trinket skin for the riot of the rot 2016.  
> As well as some of the othe skins.  
> The sky dancer,mire can actually be found in my lair at the back,her number is 27920391. Funny thing is this started as a small bio that turned into this..and THIS was suppose to be a one shot...oh well


End file.
